Dude, Why You?
by rsh13
Summary: This is a little story about when something dramatic happens to Kyle and how Stan deals with it. Stan's POV. Rated for language.
1. No, It Can't Be

"No

A/N

This is a South Park story I thought of. It's my first South Park fic I'm gonna put on here. It's in Stan's POV.

"No." Was my only response. I mean how could that even happen? Kyle, how could that

happen to Kyle? He's always been careful. "This can't be." I say, "It just can't." By now

I'm in tears. "Stanley it's true." A doctor says. Here I am just standing here, while my

best friend is in what can be his deathbed. I run out of the damn hospital. I just drop down

on the stairs in front of the hospital. I put my head in my hands. My face and gloves are

soaked now. I hear someone walking up, but I don't even care. I don't give a shit. I feel a

hand on my shoulder. Now I look up. It was just Kenny. "What's wrong? I got a call and

was told to come down here." Kenny muffles. "It's…it's Kyle. H-he got hit b-by a c-c-

car a-and now he's in a c-c-coma." I sniff. I know it's a little wimpy for me to cry, but

my best friend might not make it for much longer. "He'll come out. Just watch and you'll

see." Kenny muffles. "Kenny you just don't understand. H-h-he's like a brother to me.

He means as much to me as Wendy does." I cry. "I'm telling you, he will make it."

Kenny muffles. "How? How do you expect me to believe that?" I ask. "I don't know, but

I'm telling you he will survive." Kenny muffles. I get up and start running home. I'm not

even paying attention to where I'm going. I just can't believe what's happening. I know

this is probably just another nightmare. Yeah, that's it, it's just a nightmare and I'll wake

up and everything will be alright. I reach home. I open the door. "Why you cryin' turd?"

Shelly annoyingly asks. "Shut the hell up. I don't feel like arguing." I say. She tries to

shove me. I push her out of the way and I go to my room. They can come get me when

my best friend's all better. I lock the door. I get onto my bed and I put my head in my

pillow. It almost immediately soaks. I hear a knock on the door. "Get the hell away!" I

yell. "Stan, it's me Wendy. I just thought you might want to talk." Wendy says sweetly.

"Wendy, I really don't wanna talk. I really just wanna be alone." I yell. "Stan, maybe you

should get your mind on other things." Wendy suggests. "Wendy can I just be alone?" I

ask. "I guess." She says sadly and I hear her starting to walk down the hall. Why did I say

that to Wendy? I mean she hasn't done anything to deserve that. Neither has Kyle. But

that didn't stop him from getting hit. What's happening here? Has the world gone crazy?

We're not able to handle this. Nobody's able to handle this I guess. But we are just

teenagers. I really think if we can't handle this we shouldn't have to. Kyle never hurt

anyone. He doesn't deserve it. We were always there to help each other. Now, now, I'm

alone while he's on his deathbed. I can't stand it. It really isn't real, is it? It just can't be it

can't. And why Kyle? Why not me? I probably deserve it. He doesn't. Not even a little.

He's my best friend. I know Cartman deserves it. He's never being considerate. Why

couldn't of been Cartman? Why Kyle? My heads filled with these questions. I can't stand

it. I just can't. I don't even know if I can go on without my best friend. He is like my

brother. But why did it have to be Kyle? I guess I can't change the past, can I? Wait

maybe Kenny was right. Maybe Kyle will wake up. I guess all I can do is hope so.

There's nothing else I can do. All I can do is hope he'll be alright. I cry myself to sleep.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed it. I really didn't mean to kinda say those things as if Stan was an ignorant person. He is my favorite South Park character. But most people would think that way about themselves in this kind of situation. Also please review.


	2. I Can't Help But Cry

A/N

A/N

Here's the second chapter. This is going to be in Stan's POV the whole story. Also, thanks for commenting.

I wake up. My face hard to move because of crying so damn much. Now, that I

remembered about Kyle being in a coma and all, I start to cry I can't hold back the tears.

My eyes burn. I close my eyes. The tears stop. I still can't believe what's happened. I

decide I need to have someone to talk to. I guess I won't accept it until I do. I feel

something vibrate in my pocket. I forget I left my cell phone in there. I take it out. The

caller ID reads Wendy. I open the phone. "I just wanna make sure you're gonna be

alright. And to see if you need to talk." Wendy says sweetly. "I wouldn't mind talking

now. But I'd rather not talk over the phone." I say. "Alright, do you want me to come

over?" She asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Alright I'll be over soon." She responds. "Love you

bye." I say. Love you too. Bye" She says. We hang up. I smell something bad. I decide to

get a shower. I get up grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom. I take the shower an

get dressed. I walk back into my own room. The thoughts come back into my head. Why

Kyle? Why not me? Or even someone who deserves it more? Like Cartman? It should've

been Cartman. I know he deserves it more. After all the times not letting Kyle hang out

around Christmas and the other Christian holidays. And calling him those names. Giving

him a disease. Cartman rips on Kenny too. For being poor. That's not even his fault. I

know Cartman deserves it more. Kyle will get through it. Cartman's luck will just

change. That's it like it had before. I hope it does. There's a knock on the door. I get up

and open the door. "Hi Wendy." I say. "Hi Stan." She says. I can tell she know I'm just

faking not being upset. I don't see how anyone can miss that. It'd be pretty hard not to.

"Well, whenever you wanna start talking you can." Wendy says in an assuring voice. "Oh

Wendy I feel terrible. He's my best friend. I wouldn't be able to go on if my best friend

was dead. I wouldn't." I say. I already started crying again. But this time it's worse. I'm

crying in front of Wendy. I don't think I can mess up worse. But I can't help it. "Stan, I'll

be here for you." Wendy says. "Thanks Wendy." I say. "You're welcome." She says. "I

really hope he will be okay." I say. "He will be okay." She says. "I hope you're right." I

say. Most of my thoughts go back to when we were younger. Now, everything has

changed for the worse. I wish I could go back to those days. Or even yesterday. So I can

change what happened to Kyle. If only. I can't even go see my best friend because of him

being in the hospital. I would break down crying even more. And hospitals always make

me throw up. I only got over throwing up around Wendy. I can't change throwing up in

a hospital. There's always too many sick people. Just thinking of Kyle being sick and

almost dead in the hospital makes my eyes well up even more. I feel Wendy wrap her

arms around me. I wrap my arms aroung her. I'm glad I still have her. I mean if Kyle

went and if I didn't have Wendy my life would be a disaster. I feel my pocket vibrate. I

release from Wendy and take out and open the phone. The caller ID reads Kenny.

A/N

That's it for now. Tell me how you like the story so far.


	3. Some News

A/N

A/N

Here's the third chapter. Thanks for commenting.

"Hello." I say. "I have some news." Kenny muffles. "Kyle's dead. He's fucking dead

isn't he?" I ask. "No, even better." Kenny says. "What?" I ask. "Kyle's up from the damn

coma." Kenny muffles. "You're not joking?" I ask. "No." Kenny muffles. I shut the

phone and start running towards out the door. I don't give a damn if I throw up, I WILL

see my best friend. I run out the door and start running towards the hospital. I hear

footsteps far behind me. It's Wendy. "Stan, wait up." She yells. I stop. She catches up.

"Who was that on the phone and what did they say?" Wendy asks. "It was Kenny. He

said that Kyle's up." I say happily. I'm the happiest I've been in awhile. I actually have a

smile on. My best friend's gonna make it. He's not gonna die right now. "I have to go.

Come on." I say. I start running again. I reach the hospital after running for a few

minutes. I have to stop and ask where Kyle is. "Um, I to need know what room number Kyle

Broflovski is in." I tell the secretary. "You have to sign in first." The secretary says. "Tell

you that I'm here or something like that.. Is that what you mean?" I ask. "No, you have to

sign this." She says. I take the damn clipboard she lifted up. I put whatever it says. "Here.

Now can you tell me where my friend is?" I ask. "Um, what's your friend's name?" She

asks. "I already told you. His name is Kyle Broflovski." I say. "324." She says. I run to

the elevator. I push the three button. The stairs are only for emergencies. After a few

minutes, I reached the third floor. I go to Room 324. "Hi. How you feel?" I ask. "Sore

achy." Kyle replies. "I really thought you were going to die. I'm glad you didn't. I even

cried in front of Wendy. Is that what you wanted?" I ask sarcastically. "No. I have a

question though." He replies. "What?" I ask. "Do you know if Bebe's coming?" He asks.

He's head over heels for that girl. That is for sure. After awhile she realized Kyle's the

right guy for her. But any I know he loves that girl so damn much. He's pretty obsessed. I

think it's kinda funny how much he loves her. "I don't really know. But she'll probably

come see you." I say. "I hope." He says. Just then Bebe comes in. "Kyle. I'm glad you're

okay." She says. She runs over to him and starts to hug him. "Bebe I'm a little sore if you

don't mind." He says. "Nah, I'll wait. It's worth it. At least you're alive." She says. "All

well I'll get over the pain." He says. They start kissing. I walk out I really don't wanna

see that. I'll wait until they stop. It may take awhile though. But at least my best friend is

alright.

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter. There will be one more I think. At least one more I think. So now Kyle's awake. You probably saw that coming. He gets sick but always gets better. Please tell me how you liked it so far.


	4. Epilouge

A/N

A/N

Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks for commenting.

Three weeks pass. I'm really glad to have my best friend alive. He says he's still sore but

he's able to go home. He seems glad about that. I think Bebe is too. ;) Cartman will

definitely make fun of Kyle. For limping a little for a while. I know he'll find something.

"You comin'?" I yell to Kyle stopping to make sure he catches up. "I'm hurrying." He

yells back. He's finally going home. He doesn't have to be cooped up in the damn

hospital for a while. Hopefully. He catches up. "Dude, why's it take you longer?" I ask.

He looks up. "I bet Bebe wants you. I'm guessing before you die." I say

sarcastically. "She does? Then I'll hurry." He says. He starts running. He's practically

tripping over his own feet. I did say he was lovesick for the girl, didn't it? He's actually

in front of me. I'm just keeping a steady pace. He finally trips. I run to help him up. "You

know you'll make it there before you die." I remind him. "Good. But I really don't wanna

keep Bebe waiting." Kyle says. I help him up and he starts his running/limping thing

again. It's weird. Really. But I guess it's just my opinion. "What the hell is he doing?"

Kenny muffles as he comes up next to me. "He wants to go see Bebe so he's tryin' to

run." I explain. "He's gonna trip. I hope he knows that." Kenny muffles. "He already

did." I say. "Well he's gonna trip again." Kenny muffles. "Probably." I say. "Yeah."

Kenny muffles. Kyle trips again. Kenny and I shake our heads and run to help him.

A/N

That's the end. I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Okay, anyway tell me what my next story should be about. If they should be the same age as on the show, teenagers like they were in this story, or adults. Just tell me what you think. Please. And tell me how you liked the story.


	5. Possible Rewrite Information

I know this was finished a _long_ time ago, but I think I may rewrite this because I glanced over it and I honestly think it deserves a rewrite. I'm older now, so my writing has matured as I have been practicing on it since this story was written. I just thought I would tell everyone who had read it before that I'm thinking about rewriting it. That's all.


End file.
